


umbrellas

by ohsalamanders



Series: ml drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I love these dorks, but yeah, enjoy??, honestly, i was just bored today in french, its less than 200 hundred words, maybe even less than 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/pseuds/ohsalamanders
Summary: in which marinette remembers why she loves the rain so much.





	umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh dt to lia (who isn’t on tumblr or ao3 but she’s knows lmao) and @august-cabin7 (I hope I got the user right I suck) bc they endured all my rants and wow that is hard to do but they’re nerds like moi so *shrugs*

She loved the way the rain sounded. 

She loved the way it smelled. 

She loved watching each drop reach the ground and softly land. 

She loved the black umbrella that was hidden in her closet. 

She loved the _breathtaking_ green eyes of the boy who gave it to her. 

She loved his _mesmerizing_ smile. 

His kindness. 

His sense of justice. 

The way he stands up for his friends. 

The way he cares. 

The way he didn't make fun of her when she stumbled over her words and tripped in front of him. 

The way he instead smiled and let her sort her words out. 

She loved the way he always had her back. 

The way he always tries to protect her.  
(Even though she _hates_ the fact that he gets hurt in the process.) 

The way he always seemed to have a joke or pun floating about in his head. 

The way he always made her laugh.

(Especially on days she didn't feel like laughing.) 

She loved the way he made her feel.

She loved him. 

She deeply loved him. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was truly in love with  
Adrien Agreste. 

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
